Saturday Morning
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey's client meeting gets rescheduled to Saturday morning, Mike watches Harvey get ready to go. Harvey likes kissing Mike too much though. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.


Hey, guys(: Here's another Suits fic. I hope you enjoy it! Review if you'd like.

* * *

**Title ::** Saturday Morning  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Suits  
**Summary ::** Harvey's client meeting gets rescheduled to Saturday morning, Mike watches Harvey get ready to go. Kissing/Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

"Are you_ sure_ you have to go?" Mike asked childlishly.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I know it's a Saturday, and we had breakfast plans but the client rescheduled."

"_Okaaayy_." Mike said.

Mike was still lying in bed, cuddling Harvey's still warm pillow as he watched Harvey straighten his suit jacket.

"Do you not like the tie or something?" Harvey asked, looking over at Mike from in the mirror. Harvey tilted his head slightly as he brought his hands up to fix it a bit and Mike smiled slightly.

"Harvey," Mike chuckled lightly. "I love the tie." He reassured.

"Then what's wrong?" Harvey looked over himself once more with searching eyes, trying to find whatever Mike had been staring at.

Mike shifted a little in bed, propping his head up on his hand and giving his boss a thoughtful look. "You're really pretty." Mike commented with a smile. Harvey turned around and looked at him.

"That so, kid?"

"Mhmm." Mike hummed as Harvey walked over to him. Mike laid down and sunk back into the mattress as Harvey leaned over him.

"You're really pretty too, Mike." Mike gave an embarrassed giggle, still not fully used to getting compliments from Harvey.

Harvey smiled down at the sight of his associate giggling beneath him before placing a light kiss to his lips. "Really...really pretty." He mumbled between kisses. Harvey pulled Mike up into sitting position as he took a seat on the bed too, not breaking their contact.

Sadly, Mike had to restrain from running his fingers through Harvey's hair and clutching his clothes since the other man had just finished getting ready. Harvey, however, had one hand clutching to Mike's sleep shirt, the other at the base of his neck with fingers in the bottom of his hair.

Mike broke the final kiss, biting softly on his lower lip as their eyes met. "You don't wanna be late." Harvey, with a small half-smile, kept his gaze on Mike's face as the younger man reached up and straightened Harvey's tie just a little. Eyelashes lifted to reveal the brilliant blue color of Mike's eyes as he matched Harvey's gaze again. Mike let his hands rest against Harvey's chest like that as Harvey pulled him into another kiss.

"When I get back, I'll make it up to you." Harvey promised. Mike nodded softly. "We'll have lunch with Gram." That made Mike smile, which made Harvey smile too.

"Okay." Mike kissed him quickly again. "Good luck, for the meeting."

It took all of Harvey's strength to pull himself away from Mike as he stood up. Mike pulled his legs up from where they were behind Harvey and sat criss-crossed under the covers. "I'll make sure it's quick." Mike nodded in response, watching Harvey pick up his briefcase. Harvey pulled open the bedroom door but stopped and turned around.

Mike gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Harvey looked at him for a few more seconds before walking back to the bedside and kissing Mike again. Mike pulled back after a while when he realized Harvey could actually be late if he didn't hurry now. "What was that one for?" Mike asked playfully.

"You're just _really really_ pretty." Harvey repeated. Mike rolled his eyes and giggled once more. Harvey pulled his chin back towards him and took his mouth in another kiss. "I love you."

Mike looked up at him, breathing in as another bright smile broke across his face - the way he always looked after Harvey said those words. "I love you too, Harvey." Harvey kissed him again and Mike pushed at him softly. "You're seriously goinng to be late." Harvey shrugged, leaning in again. Mike laughed softly. "Go! We can save the kissing for later."

Harvey caught him in just one more quick kiss before forcing himself to push away from the addiction of his that was Mike Ross.

He winked as he picked up his briefcase again. "I'll hold you to that, Pup."

Even as he was walking out the door of the condo, with the soft sound of Mike's adorable giggle from behind him, plans were going through his head on how he could speed this meeting to a close so he could get back home to his puppy.

* * *

Hope you liked it(: Review? Happy Fourth of July everyone! Hope you've enjoyed your holiday. I'm at my grandmother's right now but the next time I can get to my aunt's house I'll post another story, cause my grandmother doesn't have internet :/ Ah well, love you all(:


End file.
